


All the Better

by notyourearthlogic



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourearthlogic/pseuds/notyourearthlogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madam Red has strayed from the path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Better

All the Better

_Red, red, red! Beautiful!_ Grell says, spinning on the slick floor with all the grace of a ballerina. The thick liquid soaks their shoes and spatters their trousers. Grell turns to her suddenly, spreading their arms wide, _I believe tonight could be your best masterpiece so far! Doesn’t that make you happy?_

_Of course_ , she says, she is Madam Red and she can only be satisfied when that colour has drenched her through, _I see the world in rose tints_. The thought makes her laugh, a sound thoroughly rusted from disuse that creaks its way out of her mouth. _I am little red riding hood_ , who ever knew there was so much redness in the human body?

Grell smiles inhumanly wide ( _my, what big teeth you have!_ )

She wonders when they are going to eat her up.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble excavated from ancient LJ history for a new year's resolution to try and write things and actually post them with marginally less BUT IT'S TERRIBLE! flailing.


End file.
